Lovely Little Surprise
by nim1980
Summary: Waking up is often dull, but it turned greater when a beautiful woman like Asami, sitting by the vanity, brushing her hair caught Korra's eyes. Enjoy a short story of two women cherishing their brief moment in the morning. [Yuri or Femslash and one-shot content.]


**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

><p>A young woman stirred on her bed as the light of the sun shone her face. The woman grumbled irritably and pulled the blanket up to block the light. The woman did not hear the amused giggle not far from her. Brown locks of hair could be seen from the top of the woman's head. The other woman in the same room and shared the same bed, sat by the vanity.<p>

"Oh Korra..." The woman amusedly whispered, brushing her raven locks to one side of her shoulder with her eyes closed.

There was a muffled mumble underneath the blanket where Korra snuggled under the blanket.

"I can't hear you~." The long, raven-haired woman singsong amusedly, earning a muffled groan and stirring Korra awake.

Korra rose from the bed, scratching her head and then stretching her body with a pleased sigh. As Korra blinked her eyes and looked around, her gaze was locked at the woman brushing those luscious locks. That was not all, said woman had her skin exposed, wearing a negligee that had a transparent dark shade of red. The smooth and curvaceous shape of the woman's shoulder, waist, and hips were a wonderful sight for Korra.

"Wow…" Korra drawled, her eyes unable to avert from the expanse of the wonderful woman's beauty.

"Hmhm~, is that all you have to say?" The woman smirked as she brushed her hair, feeling Korra staring at her desirably.

Korra did not reply, and all the sleep within her vanished, pulled awake by the beautiful woman. Korra got off the bed and went towards the beautiful woman, gazing at the exposed shoulder that was so alluring. The woman smiled and felt the body behind her gently lie on her back, giggling as Korra kissed along the shoulder she had purposely exposed.

"You smell so good… Asami." Korra pampered the raven-haired woman with kisses across the shoulder and up to the back of the ear.

Asami tilted her head and hummed serenely, "And you…" she lifted the hand that was on her stomach, and kissed the back of Korra's hand.

"Need a bath." Asami finished, smiling as Korra's hand intertwined with hers.

Korra whined and nuzzled her face to the wonderful, aromatic hair that Asami was brushing. Asami rolled her eyes and grinned as she put away the brush. Then Asami gently pried Korra's hand off her and held them as she turned around to face Korra. A pout and a silly arch of the brows were on Korra's face. Asami smiled and pecked her lips to Korra's lips, letting out a merry sigh from Korra's lips.

Asami raised her hand a cupped Korra's cheek, "Good morning." She said with a melodious and blissful tone.

Korra brightly and toothily smiled as she replied, "Good morning."

Leaning their foreheads together, and their irremovable blissful smiles, they cherished the love and warmth together seeping through by the touch of their foreheads. An involuntary silly and blissful smile wore on their faces, slowly opening their eyelids to be greeted by a wonderful pair of eyes, blue and green. They stared a stare that uttered feelings of love and sincerity.

Korra grinned and stood up, holding both of Asami's hands in hers with a gentle pull. Asami stood and embraced Korra in her arms, a hand threading in brown locks of hair, as the other hand rested at the small of Korra's back. Likewise, Korra embraced Asami with a hand on the nape of Asami's neck, and the other hand on Asami's hip. A soothing calm encased them, gently lulling their mind and body in harmony as they leaned their head onto each other.

"You know… this is fantastic." Korra said, pecking her lips to Asami's cheek.

"Haha, you mean the bed?" Asami mumbled onto Korra's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! They're top of the line." Korra smirked, and then yelped as Asami pinched her back.

Asami leaned back and quirked a brow Korra, looking at her with a puzzled look. Asami sighed and gave a lopsided frown as she crossed her arms. Korra furrowed her brows as she thought what Asami meant. It then it came to Korra's mind what Asami wanted, her lips gaping open with a soundless 'O'. Asami was about to pull away from Korra, but not before Korra pulled her back and kissed her until she turned putty.

Asami sighed into the kiss, her knees buckling as Korra held and kissed her as if the whole world was only just the two of them. The softest lip tasted divine to Korra, and likewise, Asami thought the same. Yet, it was an indescribable feeling that magnetically, wonderfully and serenely fitted them both.

Of course, Korra was the one to break the kiss and moment, rambling every beauty, elegance and amazing wonders about Asami. Asami rolled her eyes with an amused grin and drew Korra back in another breath-taking kiss. Korra's eyes widened for a brief moment, and then she surrendered to the kiss thoughtlessly in bliss. Perhaps it had been two or five minutes at most they parted their lips; Korra in a dazed and blissful look, while Asami had a bright smile and eyes shining with joy.

"Now go take a bath, darling~." Asami cooed and sauntered away from Korra, as her fingers glazed down Korra's spine.

Korra shivered, drooled a little and plastered a silly grin on her face as she sprung on her feet towards the bathroom. Asami laughed and sat by the vanity to do her hair again.

Before Korra entered the bathroom, "I love you darling!~" She tried to merrily singsong, but only to amuse Asami with her voice.

"I love you too!" Asami replied and hid her mischievous grin as Korra happily went inside the bathroom.

Asami bit her lips as the laughter inside her bubbled up. Asami took a clip to pinup her hair and quickly, quietly left the room; smirking as she hoped to hear Korra's reaction to her little surprise.

"Asami!" Korra shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's afterword:- Hello and good will upon you. I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot story that was meant to be relaxing and easy for the mind. I had in mind to write another chapter story outside of the one I am still going on, but it was a bad idea for me. Hence, I write one-shots most of the time to avoid writer's block... usually. That's all from me and I humbly apologise if this short story was unfulfilling.<strong>

**Enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
